Xeno Project
by Rhuen
Summary: To combat a zombie apocalypse level infection a corporation on Earth is utilizing Xenomorph biology of an unknown strain and origin with unique properties. The results however while great against the infection, may themselves threaten humanity.
1. Chapter 1: The Lab

Infestation:

So beautiful and terrible, like a work of art dreamed up by a disturbed and fevered mind. This was the solution they offered us to deal with the infection. That most dreadful infliction that caused man to turn on each other in cannibalistic frenzy; where injury meant nothing least it was completly fatal, that caused flesh to rot yet foreign ligaments and hydaulic structures to grow among the bones, gradually changing what were once human from things rightfully regarded as zombies into hellish lumpy masses of pulsating and oozing masses grafted onto human bones. A mockery of man made of fungus, that walked like a man, made vaguely human noises of partially regurgitated words, and held prisoner the human mind. Early on they had us believe the human brain was intact, only hijacked by the infection that was using the body and base memories to spread its self like a zombie plague.

I blame our steadfast determination that the people inside could be saved; even as the bodies rotted off their bones and were replaced by horrid mounds of sticky fungal flesh hanging off the bones and protruding from the rot on which it fed. This allowed it to spread as it was illegal to destroy them, but killing it...it spread with or without a body, in water, in blood, saliva, urine, feces, even in its early stages and proved resistant to sewage treatment procedures as even small microbial strands were enough for it to spread. It adapted to treatments, it adapted to medicine, to see the final product, the eyeless growling oozing pale monstrosity grafted onto the human skeleton; that was enough for most nations to put a kill verdict and declare it a "zombie apocalypse".

But I see the solution, another infection, a predatory infection, the infection before would cause the victims to chase down and try to eat healthy and rotting meat, spreading to humans they came into contact with enough to spread some bodily fluid, while eating anything else yet thankfully not spreading to the rest of the animal kingdom. This new one was something else; I do not know how, and I would suspect many things if it were not so desperate, but what it created was a monster, not unlike paintings of demons and movies about hostile extraterrestrials, biomechanical in apperance, yet having human female and male features regardless of who was infected, with extended spines in the form of whipping tails with variable tips, spears, barbs, hooks, claws, and faces of armor, mask like, demon like, elongated, crested, elongated and crested, horn like protrusions, fangs, tentales fo various sorts for tongues; the variety was both horrible and beautiful as I stated before.

Their solution, to introduce a predator that is immune to the infection and take care of it, retaining a human faculty yet possessed of a strange alien logic and aggression. So they say, to introduce an invasive species to deal with another invasive species; it is a method tried again and again; failing essentially every time, only changing the ecosystem further. What I see is not a solution that will save humanity, but the beginning of a biological war for the future of the species, fungal abominations that threaten to exterminate the human race, or becoming another abomination to replace the human race.

******

Dr. Blecket puts down the report he just read, "what..was he an aspiring author or some shit before he became the military advisor?"

"I don't know," says Dr. Richards, "but we have to show that to all the knew personel being brought into this project."

"So these things are real?" asks Dr. Blecket, noticing the odd look he adds, "I mean the...report as it were gave a variety of descriptions, made it sound like an army of weird movie monsters."

"You have the clearence," says Dr. Richards, "so.." he stops and swipes a key card to the elevator going down to a secured level, "we have managed to breed seventeen individuals not counting three originals we have."

"originals?" thinks Dr. Blecket

"Despite what that overly poetic report may try to say we have no plan at this time to let them loose on the general public. Although the situation is growing more dire by the day,"

The elevator stops and they proceed down a disturbingly silent hallway like a hospital combined with a tomb, "it has been estimated that over a billion people have died thanks to this plague. Entire regions of the country have been abandoned. While not as quick and immediatly apocalyptic as initial reports and pre-reports regarding fictional outbreaks of a similar nature would surmise; it has caused massive fallouts in industry, commerce, and international relations. Normal military methods have been a bust, quarintine easily broken by how minute of strands can survive and are needed to start the infection again, and how many other organisms can act as carriors."

He swipes a card and they enter a monitor room, several people monitoring the computers, looking at screens of different things. Dr. Blecket only sees bits and pieces as he walks by, but they do indeed look like women in black exoskeleton armor with tails and wearing helmets. He is about to declare this a cruel joke being played on him when Dr. Richards hits a button by a door that sounds an alarm that causes the techicians to put on gas masks and air tanks before leaving the room.

"Uh...should we..." starts Dr. Blecket.

"No," says Dr. Richards, "its a precosion. Should the worst happen the halls are filled with a special gas; our current and only deterrent. Its not explicatly toxic, but you don't want to breathe it in."

They enter a smaller room and the door closes and locks behind them. Here there is a large clear wall, not glass, likely pressure resistant plexiglass. Inside is a well lit chamber with one of the creatures perched like a gargolye on a bed facing the plexiglass. Its body is armored, a smooth black carapace with human like yet armored breasts, claw like hands, spikes on its elbows, sharp inhuman toes, its chin and lips have the shape a human woman, but its nose is a ridge connected to a smooth and eyeless shell that splits back over its head into four sharp points. It looks to have hair that is woven into a braided ponytail with a rough looking tip. Its back is adorned by two spikes on its shoulder blades and short dorsal spines down its spine. It has a long skeletal looking tail with a spear like tip that waves about behind it more like a tentacle than a tail. It opens its dark red lips and a long black slimy and segmented worm like tongue slowly extends to over two feet. It waves about like the tail does.

Dr. Becket leans towards the plexiglass in the dark room, and jumps back as something rapidly hits the divider between dark and light. He watches as the braided black poinytail moves like a tentacle to rest back on its back, first rubbing against the spikes before resting.

"Paralyzing quills," says Dr. Richards, "its not hair, its just the same shape, it can shoot quills from that tendril on the back of its head. They possess a powerful, and definetly worth investigating venom capable of rendering someone's limbs immobile and voice mute, yet retaining all other functions."

Dr. Becket looks at the window, "how did you...make this...and wait...it can see us?"

"On the first," says Dr. Richards, "we didn't...that's the real secret you need to know working down here. We found the three originals, three very different creatures in fact, this is one of them. Her offspring are what the advisor was shown, the other two creatures...originals...we managed to catch arn't likely going to be used for any infection control deployment. This one and its prodigy are more controllable."

Dr. Becket jumps back as the creature lunges at the plexiglass right at him and bounces off of it with a flying kick.

"It likes you," says Dr. Richards.

Dr. Becket tries to force a smile,

"Its not a good thing," says Dr. Richards, "we should leave the room now."

The creature makes a hissing sound, its head turning, cocking with a smile as they leave.

"Who was she?" asks Dr. Becket crossing his arms.

"Excuse me?" asks Dr. Richards.

"Animals don't use martial arts," says Dr. Becket, "that was a flying jump kick, she was trying to break through."

"We...don't know," says Dr. Richards, his forth coming surprising Dr. Becket, "yes we are certain the originals were human...originally, but we didn't actually make them like they are now. Our best guess is a rival organism to the infection. Whatever changed them, made them immune to the infection, and has made them extremly violent towards it, they can sense it, detect it, and have biological means to destroy it on every level. We ended up capturing three that we found, I can't say how many others there are; even I don't have that clearance. My clearence is just over this department. Letting them run loose would have seemed like the best recourse, but they are also a threat to human lives, on more than one level."

In the monitor room Dr. Richards brings up a video on the big screen, "This is a previous attempt at communication, control, and interaction training for deployment purposes. It also illustrates why you won't be seen or heard by supect Apex-1 again."

Dr. Becket gives Dr. Richards a curious look as the video starts.


	2. Chapter 2: Reproduction

A screen clicks on as Dr. Becket and Dr. Richards watch, on the screen there is a simple white room with a table in the middle, the camera pans, clearly held by someone on the safe side of the Plexiglas, turning to see the right side of the room looking at a strange door.

"The security door," says the unseen cameraman, "designed so the subject can enter the room but not leave, will be switched immediately upon the subject entering the room so it can leave but not re-enter. Dr. Nathans will also be accompanied by two armed guards who are instructed to stay back unless the subject acts hostile.

"Thank you," says a man standing to the camera man's left, causing the camera man to pan over to this rather plain looking man in a lab coat, "I am Dr. Nathans, of course, the latest in our series to adjust, pacify, and train subject Apex 1. To bring this particular entry up to speed, the subject when apprehended was hostile, the details are classified, however here we have set up a rotating rooms environment. After we found out which foods it liked the best and provided it with enrichments and incentives, it has grown increasingly docile and shown amazing, I dare say near human intelligence. Also noted prior is that its senses still allude us as we see no signs of eyes, ears, or a nasal passage, yet it is clearly aware of its environment to an astonishing degree."

He nods to the guards and the footage jumps, switching to looking at Dr. Nathans standing inside the room with the guards, placing a variety of toys, blocks, stuffed bear, and four balls of different colors.

"I will also," says Dr. Nathan through a microphone on his coat to the camera staying outside the room, "have some crayons and paper, should Apex 1 remain calm and docile I will attempt to establish if as we suspect it was once human and the result of an unknown counter infection agent or mutation."

The guards back up to the door as Dr. Nathan stands behind the chair on his side of the table, on the other side a green light shines above the other door and the creature enters; Dr. Becket recognizes it as the same one he saw with the ponytail like appendage on the back of its head and womanly form. The creature *hisses* as it slowly enters the room, its head tilting back and forth as it clearly surveys the room, the guards, and the table. It stands by the table.

"Now sit," says Dr. Nathan as he pulls out his chair and sits down.

The creature does the same and sits down, rather awkwardly on a stool given its tail and the blades on its back. It examined the objects on the table, picking the blocks up with its claw tips and setting them down, examining the stuffed toy. The guards flinch when it pokes the orange ball and pops it.

"Stay calm," whispers Dr. Nathan, "it doesn't know its own strength."

It taps the blue and red balls rolling them, the red one rolls off the table. It bends over looking at it. Dr. Nathan *gulps*.

Watching the video Dr. Becket is watching Dr. Nathan's gaze and his own fidgeting with the crayons on his pocket. Slowly taking them and the paper out, setting them on the table. His voice cracked as he says, "We...will attempt the next...phase."

The creature lifts the blue ball in its hand and has a wide smile on its dark red lips. Its long segmented worm like tongue slithers out and wraps around the ball, covering it in slime like saliva. It makes a *moaning* sound as it retracts its tongue slowly off the ball, setting it down while squeezing it. The tongue then slides between its armored breasts, following the curves, dripping them with slime, slowly retracting its tongue as it *moans*.

Dr. Nathan is rolling the crayons on the paper nervously while whispering, "This...isn't behavior we've seen before."

The creature turns to the ball on the floor, and bends down off the stool, fingers on the floor like some odd animal walking on its toes as it descends from the stool, it slowly reaches for the ball, its backside hiked in the air towards the window as its tail twitches like a snake.

"Experiment ended," comes a voice over the intercom, which is clearly Dr. Richard's voice, "subject Apex 1 displaying unknown possibly predatory behavior, exit quickly and calmly at once."

"Now hold on," says Dr. Nathans, interrupted as the two guards suddenly grab their throats with guttery *urks* and fall over.

"What the hell?" says the camera man back up a little ways in the small observation room as the ponytail tendril moves back onto the creature's back and it quickly turns, slamming its arm into the side of the table, nearly ripping it in half as it tears it free from the bolts holding it to the floor. Dr. Nathan attempts to flee but is pounced on and thrown to the floor, held there by the creature's claw like foot to his chest, its claws threatening to peirce his chest if he should move. Forcing him to watch as the creature with the calmness of a sociopath stabs each of the two guards with its tail, piercing their knife resistant vests, ribcages, and hearts, with all the ease of stabbing a piece of paper with a knife. Dr. Nathan is muttering, "please, please don't...you know me...I'm...I'm Dr. Nathans, remember...toys...treats...you like me, please don't...please."

The camera can't see what is happening as the table is blocking the view as the creature drags him back away from the door and leans down over him. He is silent except for some horrible *grunting*, and the camera can see the creature's back and tail waving about, bobbing.

"Oh God," mutters the camera man, "Is...is it eating him? Oh fuck get me,"

"Leave the camera on," says Dr. Richards in the video, "that live feed and recording is all we have, we weren't permitted cameras in the specimen's chamber, for fear it would just break them, try to see what it is doing exactly."

"Jesus Christ," utters the camera man as he angles around to see what is happening.

The creature is holding Dr. Nathans head with its sharp claws as it thrusts what is obviously a slimy neon green cock down the man's throat. Blood is dripping from the sides of Dr. Nathan's mouth along with globs of slime as it thrusts repeatedly into the man's mouth, his eyes searching the one way mirror, pleading for help.

"I don't want to see this," mutters the camera man, "where the fuck is security?"

"Stay there," demands Dr. Richards over the intercom, "security is on the way down,"

It slows its thrusts as something is pumped down Dr. Nathan's throat. The man chokes as the creature pulls its hideously long phallus from his throat, retracting most of it into the womanly slit between its legs. The camera can see that several of Dr. Nathan's teeth are broken and his gums bleeding; "dear god," mutters the camera man, "I think he tried to bite down,"

As the creature stands over Dr. Nathan is makes a series of odd clicking sounds. Dr. Nathan looks around and tries to back away slowly, the creature however has other plans and grabs his belt. The man screams for HELP and tries desperately to run, held easily as the creature is crouched over him and lifts him, it tugs at his pants jerking him around, smacking his face and flailing arms into the floor. It puts its foot on his upper back and bends his waist up, in a clearly uncomfortable position, Dr. Nathan's screams fall on non-existent ears as the creature pulls back its longer than they look lips, revealing its insanely sharp teeth and bites his belt in half while it pulls his pants apart. It lifts its foot off his back as it holds the man's waist between its claws and moves behind him. Holding him like a sex toy it positions him to its phallus and lines up with his anus.

Dr. Nathan has stopped screaming, his eyes are glazed over, he is pale and has a look of defeat about him as the creature slowly inserts its neon blue slimy cock into the man's rear. It seems to be met with no resistance, it slowly pulls out, holding his waist off the floor and then slowly back in. It makes a clearly pleased sound, clicks and "hahwph!" as it speeds up, both thrusting and pulling the man back onto its cock. The sounds coming from the creature are a little different than when it was thrusting into the man's mouth, more excited, *kyeah, kyeah, KYAAAHH!* followed by a series of *clicks* as it holds him in place and something can be seen to be forced into his anus through quick spurts.

Dr. Nathan is breathing heavily as the creature stands over him on all fours, standing on its fingers and toes and waving its tail behind it like in a slithering undulation. Its cocking hanging down, dripping with slime. It smiles down at him.

"P...please," whimpers Dr. Nathan, "m...more."

"What the fuck," whispers the camera man.

The creature turns him over, revealing his erect cock. It lowers its own neon blue phallus just above his, and it opens up, like a worm swallowing another it engulfs Dr. Nathan's cock with a sickening *sluurp*.

"What," whispers the camera man who despite himself is clearly one of the scientists as his own curiosity overcomes him and he zooms in to see the neon blue cock is sucking on and milking Dr. Nathan's. It isn't long before the man cums. However the creature doesn't stop, it keeps this up for a few more bursts as the man is lying there, trying to grip the floor, his eyes rolling back, his gaze that of a man drugged out of his mind.

"What is it doing?" whispers the camera man as it spies the cock doing something else, "it...is it pouring something into him?"

Indeed the cock is dripping at its "mouth" as it now seems to be forcing a liquid into the man's urethra. Dr. Nathan's eyes roll back in his head as he clearly passes out. Before long the creature retracts its phallus completely, no signs it would even have one under that armored slit originally though to just resemble human genitalia. It stands over Dr. Nathan a moment and then drags him towards the exit door. Before it turns and leaves out its own exit, the security door insuring it can't re-enter; which it clearly wants to as it slams the door a few times. Instantly several security guards enter and retrieve Dr. Nathan and the two dead guards.

Here the video is turned off.

Dr. Becket is silent as Dr. Richards says, "Its not a she, its not a her. I don't want to here you call that thing a she or a her, it is an it, and nothing more."

"I get it," says Dr. Becket coldly.

"That wasn't just a warning," says Dr. Richards, "that was also educational. What you just saw was that thing reproducing. It injected Dr. Nathans with a psychedelic substance that increased his libido and his compliance...it has since then demonstrated the ability to produce an air born version of the substance. Our animal psychologists tell us this was likely its first time and it was...overly excited so skipped that step...possibly also agitated by the presence of the guards...in any case. It also injected the poor bastard with ten eggs that we removed surgically. It also altered his reproductive system. Like a cancerous growth with purpose, a parasitic organ. We were forced to remove it as well for his own well being and for study. Unfortunately the man has gone insane and is no longer working here of course."

"ten?" asks Dr. Becket, "you said you had seventeen offspring..."

"A large dog," says Dr. Richards, "we have tested their reactions to various life forms they may encounter. It killed a male shepard, and attempted to breed a female mastiff we brought in. It didn't do anything as drastic as this, but it did impregnate the animal with seven eggs. The young were different from the other ten."

Dr. Richards taps some commands on a key pad and brings up video, the video shows ten creatures very similar to the first huddled together in a nest like room, some have the impression eyes albeit with shell like lenses, smooth heads, some have tendril hair, most just have the crests.

"These developed from the eggs we removed from Dr. Nathans, we kept them at human body temperature, they hatched, and grew rapidly through several terrifying larval stages that were viciously predatory to every creature we exposed them to."

He taps the key pad again, and what comes up are seven creatures, easily identified by anyone who would know the creatures as "Xenomorphs" albeit one has armored sloped breasts with needle tits and thick human lips, another has a series of needles where dog nipples would be, the others don't, although one does appear to have shell eyes above its mouth.

"These came from the dog," says Dr. Richards, "apparently whatever was injected prior to the egg stage; which happens very quickly, samples the host's DNA and takes on a semblance of it."

He turns off the video, "this isn't something our military advisor is aware of. The idea is to create something to hunt and kill the infection and infected. Oddly enough the canine forms are as easy to train and utilize as regular dogs. Only that one with the lips and human...esque...breasts has shown the ability to produce the psychedelic...and seems to act as the pack leader. Problem is while they can sense and destroy the infection, they also represent a threat to the general environment as well. Any animal roughly human sized and potentially warm blooded seems to be regarded as a potential host, while all others are regarded as food. If and when they get this urge to...mate, they attack anything that gets in the way, and subdue the host. We put down one male husky that was put in with that she-demon there...it treated it very similarly as Apex 1 did Dr. Nathans, we let the parasitic organ spread, the dog was being mutated into something...like them...but much more hideous and aggressive...so we voted and put it down. Dr. Nathans may have gotten off lucky. So yeah...study, train, keep your distance. I did want you onboard with Apex 1, but it may be targeting you, so to be safe you will be a hands off researcher for now, possibly working closer with the kennel, and possibly see how Apex 2 and Apex 3 react...if you still want the job that is. If not you already signed the nondisclosure agreement under penalty of treason."

"Its fine," says Dr. Becket gruffly, "down the rabbit hole. I was expecting to be working with substances not animals anyway. If there is anyway to get samples of its biochemical weapons they use to neutralize the infection, I can work with that, see what your team has so far in that avenue; seems a better long term solution than unleashing rape demons on the world."


	3. Chapter 3: The Sphinx

Two officers are walking down a hall, "we can't be certain these numbers are even accurate. One billion dead,"

"You think its less sir?"

"Or higher," remarks the first, "chances are many countries arn't being forthcoming with their death tolls for security reasons, satelites show Paris France looks like a war zone, many European cities were firebombed by their own nations to try and burn out the infected quarantine zones. We've lost contact with both Moscow and Beijing, although we know the lights are on, Japan has fortified its self like a fortress claiming to be clean. What few kids there are today growing up might as well regard the internet as a myth made up by their parents, let alone just going outside. Technology planetside has taken several leaps backwards, all the while the colonies are just waiting it out, cutting off supplies and contact with the Earth."

The man pauses, "and the best hope they can give us are strains of a class-A invasive alien species."

"So the official story," asks the other officer, "that these, Apex 1 through 3 were found on planet are false and they were actually brought down here?"

The higher rank officer simply says, "no, they were found planet side, the official story is legit. We don't know how they got here though and their resemblance to Xenomorph 121 is unmistakable, they are definetly three previously unknown strains of it."

"Another thought sir, why are they labeled Apex 1 through 3? and why risk holding all three at the same facility when the reports show they were found and captured at different locations so far apart."

"The numbers are just the order we caught them in," says the officer, "nothing more, and technically the facility is thirty square miles and made up of several different secure compounds, you will recieve a full debriefing on the flight over."

******

In an underground facility a man sits at a desk ignoring the pacing form beyond the plexiglass, he know it know he is there, but looking at it won't help him right now. He is reading a summarized report.

-Subject Apex 1: discovered in Midwestern town, found rummaging through houses and stores. Appeared to be "sniffing" foodstuffs and discarding them. Evidence of the area suggests it had been in the area for some time, following this feeding pattern in the absence of people. Subject was captured using a containment truck and fresh beef as bait.

The man pauses as a *mewing* sound comes from beyong the plexiglass, he *gulps* and flips to another page.

-Subject Apex 3: discovered in western cave system, found feeding on deer and other wild life, significantly loss of life in obtaining to apprehend, showed significant intelligence, bait system used fro Apex 1 was repeated with success with sacrifice.

The man drops the reports on the desk in the dark empty observation room and rubs his eyes. He keeps his hands there and his eyes shut, the pacing has stopped, the sounds have stopped, he knows what its doing, its sitting there, facing the plexiglass, right in front of him. Without looking he picks up another report.

"Shit," he whispers,  
-Subject Apex 2: found during gestation phase inside of security dog. Dog had been implanted by previously unknown small egg sack and hook worm like parasitnoid injector. During a sweep of an old mine the dog had run off. In that time an avocado sized egg shot out what would be found later to resemble a shrivled up worm with a hook injector on one end and a coiling "spring" tail on the other. Analysis of a surviving egg collected showed the parasitnoid injector to have an inflated mid-section originally and injects the host in a matter of seconds upon shooting out and stabbing them with its needle like injector, before falling to the floor nearly invisible. Due to how rapidly the event occured and how small the wound was, the dog was not inspected until other dogs had been displaying adverse behavior towards it. The canine unit displayed unnatural behavior and was examined. The "chest burster" was allowed to mature in a controlled environment.

The man sets the paper down, he'd read more on this one than the others, after all this one was his job tonight to look after. Of the three on the base this one, this one unnerves him the most. He peers up at it. It has a smooth apperance despite its biomechanical form and elongated head. It is built like a panther with human shaped hands and feet, but with an elongated body. Its tail has a long sword like blade on its tip. The outstanding features however that unnerve him so much are that it has a pair of human like breasts, all three Apex do...although stiff and unnatual, something that deeply disturbs him as reports of the off world strains seem to be more walking skeletons full of acid or masculine in build, but it also has thick full lips. Apex 1 has that more human shape to it and regular sized lips, and that freaky worm tongue, Apex 3 looks like the "drones" he'd seen in reports only with an odd tail and more human chest and facial structures making it seem more like a robot to him than anything. But this one, it looks, softer than them, especially given its tendency to smile everytime he looks at it with those thick "movie star" lips.

In the old days there would be a camera and a synthetic watching this creature, cameras however are apparently not allowed for observation on however insanely classified this project is, he guesses easier to deny something when there is no video evidence of it at all. Which makes him nervous of course. Mainly because he isn't a scientist, a doctor, or a high ranking officer. He is a grunt, a security guard, down here in this underground lab as part of a guard rotation over night to keep an eye on this thing. He had heard they were supposed to start interactive training with it and he was going to be guarding that, but the incident with Apex 1 and Dr. Nathans put a delay on that. He could almost laugh, the fact he is even allowed to know about that and even read the summary reports on the desks is ludicrous given his rank and position. He has had to watch this thing for three weeks now, each time it acts a little differently. It doesn't pace as much as it used to, or fling its tail about the air, he is thankful for that, made him extremly nervous, although over the last three nights it has displayed...very un-animal like behavior. Last night especially, he isn't sure why he didn't report it, last night...he shakes his head remembering it, the creature had pressed its armor like breasts against the plexiglass as if attempting to "smoosh" them and was kissing the plexiglass with those thick kissable lips, slowly, intentionally, in multiple spots. He couldn't be certain what it was doing, but when he made the mistake of standing too close that second mouth shot out and caused him to trip back over a chair. The thing *laughed*, laughed like a human, like a woman. He had spent the rest of the shift hiding in the back of the observation room as far from it as he could go.

A *hum* catches his attention and returns his thought to now, the hum is not the sound of a machine, nor an instinct, it is distinctly human...womanly, sad. He looks up and there it is, the creature is indeed by the plexiglass and it stands up when he looks up, but not all the way like last night, partially hunched over, head tilted up in an oddly submissive posture. It slowly opens its mouth, its second jaw extending very slowly, slowly enough that for the first time he can see that it too has a pair of human like lips on it. He *laughs* at the cartoonish absurdity as the mouth extends. But stops when those lips pucker and suck at the plexiglass. He raises a brow as it does this for a few seconds and slowly withdraws its second jaw, it smiles at him as he walks towards the plexiglass. It crouches down as he approaches, facing about waist high. As he stands there it extends his jaw again, direclty towards his crotch, he can't help but get an erection as the beast sucks on the glass mere inches from his throbbing cock, its jaw like a sheath just waiting to be filled.

The creature places its semi-skeletal clawed hands on the plexiglass and slowly rises till it is "facing" him. Its hands out.

"You...you're sentient arn't you?" asks the man blinking in disbelief, "hey lady...I didn't put you here...sexual favors or no I can't get you out...off maybe."

It is kissing at the plexiglass, head tilted, expertly moving its lips in front of his face. He *laughs* at his own words and plays again, expecting a "jump scare" like last night as he puts his own hands up on the plexiglass in front of its...and the glass budges. The creature jumps back as the glass falls in and he nearly falls with it. The next thing he knows he is on his back on the floor as the creature pounces him, he waits for that *crunch*, and death, but it does not come. Instead the creature's hot sticky lips are on his, kissing him, hungrily kissing him. He lies there, his back slightly sore and the wind a little knocked out of him. As it lies on him, making out with him, he is still, he would use his own tongue but a quick thought reminds him what is in its mouth, and its shape, although the breasts look human and it has these soft lips on this womanly chin, its body is more feline in structure. A thought quickly lost as he sees its mostly human hands fiddling with his belt as it stops kissing him.

Despite any screams in the back of his head, especially regarding if that glass suddenly falling set off any alarms, his libido gets the best of him as he quickly sits up and removes his own pants. The creature lets out a *pleased* sound, although not a very human one and smiles as he stands up looking for a place to sit down. He doesn't get far though as the creature crouches on all fours in front of him, its lips inches from his throbbing cock. He stares as his dick jumps when those lips part and its second jaw slowly extends. Those comically puffy lips pucker as they wrap around his cock, the softness and inhuman warmth surprise him as he watches his cock being swallowed by that proboscus like jaw. The creature lets out a low *hum*, vibrating along his length as its jaw slowly retracts and extends along his length before stopping and undulating, as if trying to swallow him. He runs his hands along the beast's smooth carapaced head. He is so engrossed by this unbelievable event that he doesn't even really feel the creature's spider leg like fangs extending from the second jaw and wrapping around his scrotum and mound, only feeling its sucking intensifying as it does so. He can't believe how hard he is, or that he is just noticing he has already shot three loads down its throat with no signs of his erection going down or its sucking lessoning.

"Damn," he starts to whisper, "you really were..."

He feels its hands creep up his legs and grasp his buttcheeks, its tail slithering behind it. He is wide eyed realizing his position. This not a hooker or a one night stand, or getting frisky with another grunt on a long tour...there is a creature, a killer beast, hanging off his cock right now, his dick embedded in its mouth, it sucking him off like a pro and fully incontrol of the situation.

"I..." he doesn't know what to say as it hungrily continues to suck even past a fourth load, he has never cum that many times in such a short amount of time, he watches that sword of a tail, his grip on the beast's smooth head starting to slip. As he slides forward slightly, he doesn't see as three blade like claws extend from between the beast's knuckles and smoothly cut the flesh of his ass just slightly. However a venom seeps from those claws and he finds himself losing conciousness just as the creature released his cock. Although the last thing he sees before losing conciousness is the creature leaning down over him like a hungry animal and resuming sucking his still throbbing member.

When he comes to he finds himself lying on sand and rock, his pants still wrapped around his ankles and his ass sore. The creature is cuddled up on him, it nuzzles him gentle, possibly asleep, although he can't tell, but it has him effectively pinned to the floor of what looks to be a cave or a mine. Nearby unseen by him there is a small clutch of eggs nestled away in a crevice. Not too far away the facility where the creature had been held is empty, a the skewered remains of two synthetics that had been guarding left on the ground. However things are not as they seem, for this facility, the empty town around it, even the nearby desert and the cave the creature has hidden the man away in, all are part of a very large underground facility being lit by lights far above.

People in shadows watching through hidden cameras comment, "Subject Apex 2, Sphinx Strain of Xenomorph 121, has succeeded in escape. Unexpected reproductive actions warrant further investigation, expendable subject test with one way vacuum seal window and subject Apex 2's escape attempt warrant futher investigation as to precise methods used by Subject Apex 2. Acid weakening seal when expendable guard wasn't paying attention, however method of luring expendable guard to press body weight against the plexiglass to break the vacuum seal...unknown on specifics. Possible human ignorance played a factor. In any case Apex 2 has entered the stage 3 testing arena."


	4. Chapter 4: Variations

Xenomorph (Alien)  
Species 121,  
Identifying characteristics  
Multi-stage parasitic life cycle  
Acid based defensive mechanism  
Horizontal genetic transfer capabilities beyond any other bio-chemical system known.  
Structure appears "biomechanical", along with variety resulting in myriad of theories regarding origin.  
To date: 10 "strains" have been identified / currently recognized. Due to the organisms genetic adaptibility these are regarded as "strains" rather than proper "sub-species", believed to have resulted from environmental pressures of an extremly localized nature.

1: Eusocial: believed to likely be the original form of the species, these possess a eusocial society similar to ants with an egg laying queen and a variety of drone and soldier classes (complexity varies by size of the hive and complexity of environment). At its basic it is a queen and her drones. The "face huggers" from the eggs have a 1*1 ratio with the hosts, a single drone is born from a single host. This is clearly limiting for a eusocial organism (which normally use numbers to overpower other organisms), given the mid-organism scale *human* of this species this may be a limitation on their own numbers naturally.

2: Egg-Morpher: very similar in apperance to the Eusocial variety, although with a short lifespan, it comes from the same looking (albeit larger) eggs and "face huggers". The main difference is in how it reproduces. With a 2*1 exponential loss ratio, likely why these are extremly rare to encounter. The egg morpher must convert the biomass of an organism into a new egg and facehugger (the larger egg size likely to compensate for the loss of the use of a queen's egg sack to develop). The new face hugger must then find another host to enter its next life cycle; thus requiring the egg-morpher to use two hosts to produce one egg-morpher.

3: Deacon: this strain is likely the result of an unfortunate series of accidents, found on exactly one moon. Sample of this diminutive strain indicates an even more complex life cycle than the Egg-morpher; the Deacon strain must find and infect a host with small parasitic larva. If the host is female they will find their way into her womb and grow into the next stage. If the host is male however the host will seek out females to impregnate *ejaculating the parasite into the female rather than their own semen* before eventually turning the male hosts into monstrous mindless berserkers that rage until they die. A squid like "face hugger" is then "birthed" from the female hosts, it may breach violently killing the host or "naturally", although this too may result in a traumatic death if the "face hugger" has gotten too big. The "face hugger" will then continue to grow to a rather ludicrous size *fifteen feet across tentacles* which it uses to overpower upper mid-size organisms and impregnate them with the next stage of parasite. The full grown "Deacon" will then develop inside the body cavity and emerge.

4: Trojan: Most likely a bioengineered weapon based on another strain. The Trojan strain looks like a normal humanoid (female or male) of its host humanoid species, however at only 13-16 years of age it goes into a cocoon phase and emerges as a sexually mature adult of that species. It then seeks out a mate to continue its life cycle, at this phase they undergo "metamorphic shifts" taking on more "biomechanical" forms of the host species, usually in a more armored and weaponized manner. They are extremly hostile to "sexual competition" (killing potential rivals for mates) and may be oddly picky in regards to a mate.

-A female Trojan will become pregnant with one offspring, which will normally be another regular Trojan, however the possibility of a "Fast Growth" variant is possible, as well as a sterile variant.

-Male, a male variant born from a female Trojan will age in the same manner as the female Trojan; however it possesses the ability to impregnate females of the host species which will produce more males *which explore violently from the womb upon birth killing the host* which will go through their life cycle in a manner of weeks (also dying at the same rate).

-Sterile, if a male and female of the Trojan reproduce together the resulting offspring is unable to reproduce with the host species (although it will age and attempt to do so anyway), it will be able to reproduce with other Trojans, but each generation will have an increasing liklihood of complete sterility.

*These sub-factors are considerable that the Trojan strain is indeed artificial and designed as a weapon that eventually kills, out breeds, and then breeds its self out, a targeted species. It would not be considered related to 121 if not for genetic sampling indicating a relation, although greatly modified.

(Variants 5, 6, 7, are under review as seperate sub-species of the eusocial form, only more specialized and/or complex)

8: Dancer: Physically resembles the eusocial form except has human female mammalian characteristics in the chest and face. Head crest resembles a combination of a smooth drone and a queen of the social form. It also possesses hair like tendrils reminiscent of some forms of the Trojan and some of the eusocial results with particular organisms. This variant is dubbed "dancer" due to its very quick "martial arts" like combat movements which may hint at an artificial origin. They also possess some unexpected abilities such as a pheremone to entice complaicency, docileness, and increase libido, as well as paralyzing venom laced quills fired from the head tendrils. Structurally they otherwise seem to be either a cross between the eusocial and the Trojan, or possibly a missing link.

Reproductivly the Dancer is considered a high risk as it is a "true parasite" (with extras), it will lay a large clutch of eggs into any available orifice in its target, under the guise of sexual activity. It appears to take on a male role when doing so, however it is in truth pumping eggs into the host via an ovipositor. It appears to use asexual reproduction. It can also "infect" a host, usually through their own reproductive system by injecting it with parasitic cells that modify and replace the cell structure of the host, eventually transforming them into a "loyal guard" (drone) for the Dancer and its offspring. Eggs are not normally laid in the same host that is infected. Although they seem to want to do both with human hosts; a full term has not yet been allowed to occur, although the removed embryos can develop into full grown Dancers, and a human host has not been yet allowed to become fully infected. Although some animals were. Animals impregnated were killed by the Dancers when they emerged *upwards of 10 to 17 from a single host*, eating their way out after killing the host through dehydration (absorbing all the bodily fluids as nurishment).

9: Sphinx: Originally mistaken for the eusocial variety it bares a close resemblance to several of the known humanoid and quadraped forms of the eusocial variety. Although the Sphinx has a uniform apperance, with a smoother back, thick human lips (including a pair on its second jaw), and human like female breasts (albeit made of shell). The name comes from the fact they have this upper body structure, including human like hand structures, yet have a feline overall body shape. The Sphinx lays a small clutch of palm sized eggs which produce worm or snake like larva that spring out and inject the parasite into a host as they wander by via a syringe like "tooth". These kill the host, producing one Sphinx per larva, more than one larva though may strike a single host if it is large enough.

The Sphinx develops quickly into adulthood, where it behaves like a regular predatory animal. It however possesses some auditory ability that it tunes to other organisms to "seduce" them. It would seem that the Sphinx requires sexual activity to promote reproduction, although it doesn't seem to need it, reproducing asexually. This is a sexual trigger behavior found in some asexual organisms; it seems to form a symbiotic relationship with its chosen "mate" as the larva won't target them (or members of the same species).

10: Harpy: originally mistaken for a flying host based member of the eusocial variant, the "Harpy" has the same oddly human breasts, chin, and lips, of the Dancer and Sphinx variants. It also has a smooth albeit sharply shaped towards the back head and large ribbed "bat like" wings in place of arms and a tail with an aerodynamic stinger. This gives it a bit of a "pterasaur" or "dragon" like quality to it. The name Harpy was decided on however give its legs are more bird shaped and has talons, off setting its human like upper body structures. The Harpy variant has a longer than usual second jaw, operating more like a long flexible tongue or "feeding tentacle". The subject found has proven to be incredibly hostile and displayed four different reproductive methods.

-sub 1: Egg laying: when originally found it had a strange web like nest and an egg sack that it could apparently attatch and detatch at will with no ill-effect to it (this structure is being held and studied), and "party balloon" sized eggs that developed to that size through the sack. These eggs produced small "face huggers" that would seek out animal hosts. They did not need to enter the esophagus and instead used a sharp injector to quickly stab the host and inject the parasite into them. This resulted in the host animal turning into a biomechacical drone and slowly morphing into a more typical shape of the creature.

-sub 2: oral implantation: was percieved to do this with female hosts of human size, sealing the vaginal opening with its lips and inserting its second jaw. It would then inject an egg into the host. This egg would develop into another Harpy, the "burster" exiting out the vaginal opening upon maturity.

-sub 3: ovipositor: displaying an ovipositor similar to that of the Dancer it would jump multiple eggs into a host, these were flightless and quadrepedal *almost reptilian in a way* violent drones that killed the host by dehydrating them then eating them.

-sub 4: direct infection: also refered to as "vampire bite" by some on the research team. It has displayed the ability to directly infect in much the same way its "face huggers" could a host through a bite followed by spraying the wound with a black tar like substance from its breasts.

"Holy shit," says Dr. Becket setting the report down, "although it does add credence that these found on Earth are likely artificial, almost feels like they were part of the same experiment, similar yet distinct results and methods of reproducing and assimilating other organisms...but..."

Dr. Richards holds his hands, "you take issue with the United Systems Military's plan to utlize variant 9...the Sphinx as a field weapon due to it no longer targeting humans as hosts..."

"You have to fuck them," says Dr. Becket, "a bit fucked up, no guarantee the next generation won't target people unless people keep fucking the things...these other two are clearly dangerous to humans as a whole...still can't find any report how they even captured this Harpy thing..."

"It was lured the same way the Dancer was..."

"So what ever happened with calling them Apexes 1 through 3?"

"Official change of terminology, it happens. They are apex predators, but this makes them feel...I suppose, less natural. A human term and two mythological beast terms."

"They fit,"

"Indeed,"


	5. Chapter 5: Our Contestants

The lift brings Dr. Richards, Dr. Becket, a team of scientists, and one Officer Palmer to an observation deck overlooking a large underground town with surrounding desert, forests, a small lake, and a golf course.

"My god," thinks Dr. Becket, "what is this?"

As if in answer to his thoughts Officer Palmer speaks, "What you are looking at doctors is a vault, a shelter designed to accommodate military, political, and key civilian personnel in the event of a nuclear war. This and other locations like it have also been used as safe zones from the infection, and more regularly test sites. As you are all well aware of the infection and our...guests, I will skip to the fun part of this exercise. We have already permitted Apex 3, this Sphinx strain to escape its enclosure; which was down here, and is now running wild in that town below us. The plan is to move Apex 1 and Apex 3 down here as well and see how they interact with each other; now that we have in stasis embryos of all three specimens. We will also be introducing apprehended infected into the town to determine just how active, when all three strains are present, they are of hunting the infected.

******

*groaning*,

"What the hell did I do last night?" groans a man as he rubs his eyes and blinks in the darkness.

He is lying fully dressed on a motel bed looking at a curtain drawn window in a dark room.

"What?" he mutters as he sits up and looks around, trying to force himself awake, yet finding himself groggy despite his best mental efforts. He stands on shaky legs rubbing his stubble covered chin and makes his way to the bathroom. Turning on the lights he stares at his reflection.

"Where am I?" he says after a full minute pause. He blinks a few times and rubs the sleep from his eyes making his way out of the bathroom to the window. He scratches the back of his hand, the itch has become even more irritating, he fears what it could mean, and why he wandered away from his group. He peeks out the curtains to the street below, he is on the second floor of a motel, the parking lot is below, a small pool, street lights, a liquor store across the street, a shopping center beyond that. He remembers his group, about thirty people, traveling by bus and trucks in a convoy from town to town, much of the state was abandoned as the military refused to supply the small towns requiring people to group into the cities and shelters. They had been raiding houses and stores. He and two others had a run in with a full blown infected, the bulbous white fungal abomination had leapt out of a closet of all things, it had grabbed his arm before he managed to shoot it, scratching him.

"So I left," he whispers to himself, his voice louder in the silence than he thought. He nearly jumps as a stray cat makes its away across the parking lot.

He thinks to himself as he closes the curtain and looks around the room, "but how'd I get here? I was sleeping in a radio shed...and..."

He holds his head trying to remember, "wait till morning, the fungoids hate sunlight, and..."

He peeks out the curtain again seeing prickly pear cacti in the rock garden by the fences around the rooms and pool, "it looks like I'm in the south west somehow, should be easy to move about without those bastards sniffing me out."

******

In the backroom of a small corner store cans are suddenly thrown about as a young woman jerks awake in a pile in the backroom. She looks around frantically, brushing her long blond hair aside as she stands up. She walks out from the backroom into the well lit store, its shelves full, something she hasn't seen in ages.

"What the hell?" she murmurs as she looks at the canned goods, the expiration dates set for a year later than now, "its..fresh? Where the fuck am I?"

She stops dead in her tracks as she walks down an aisle, outside the store in the sandy and rocky drive of what is now clearly a gas station, she sees a tall white bulbous, faceless, thing, a full blown infected. Its body white slimy mounds sticking to bones moving with a zombie like gait. She stands in horror as it turns towards the store. She looks around frantically and heads for the backroom where she was, certain there was an escape to the roof there, clutching a can of beans like a weapon, not looking back even as she hears the door open. The things are slow, but they are persistent.

"Open up, damn it!" she yells forcing the hatch open and making her way to the roof of the building.

She sits there curled up on the hot roof watching the hatch. She has never known the infected to climb a ladder before, but, she has seen them climb stairs and claw at the sides of buildings. She can see form where she is that there is much more of a city off to her right, and a road that looks to lead right into a mountain to her left and...

She stares at the distance, something isn't right about the horizon, its, her vision trails up and she is wide eyed as she realizes there is no sun, high above is a ceiling, over a hundred feet high and with a light imitating the sun, but clearly not a real sky. The thing in the distance is a painted wall. She can't be certain how far away it is, but the road looks to lead right into a mountain side, or a cave, by the looks of it. She stands and starts to walk, stopping as she hears crashing and strange hideous *shrieks* coming from the store under her. Her heart skips a beat as the hatch suddenly jolts. What peeked through so quickly, wasn't white however, it looked black and smooth.

She stands there watching the now still hatch, and *screams* as something grabs her from behind and lifts her into the air, holding her between its large legs, crushing her against the crotch of something that looks almost human but distinctly alien and unreal. She struggles against its vice like grip as it carries her away from the store, away from the wall, and towards the center of the clearly empty town. She is given an eye full as the demon like thing carries her, the town is empty, save for some animals and infected wandering about. The thing drops her roughly on a roof and she tries to crawl away, only for it to pin her down with its talon like foot. She looks up, it has an armored woman like chest, its head is long and smooth, but it has a human like chin and womanly lips, its arms are massive wings, and a long demon like tail with a spade blade for a tip waves out behind it.

She lets out an *oomph* as the creature suddenly lets up its foot but then sits on her. It is tilting its head about as though studying her. She is certain she is about to be this thing's lunch. It leans down, practically lying on her back, its armor like breasts pressed into her back, its wings on either side of her. Its head right next to her right ears. It lets out a *hhhheeeehhh* as a long flexible tube extends from its thick lips, the top a cone of fangs covered in a slimy sheath like membrane. It bends around her face, she *whimpers* as it rubs against her chin and across her lips, it has a weird sweet taste to it, almost like some sort of berry. It slowly withdraws the flexible proboscis and she feels it rubbing against her back pressing down on her, not unlike a brooding chicken, before it suddenly leaps off of her and takes off into the air flying away.

It is a short while before the shock wears off and she can feel her legs and try to move, she walks towards the building's roof entrance in a strange daze, not even sure how she is still alive or why. Her mind apparently had already given in to the idea of death and yet here she is.

******

In a bar a man in denim jacket and jeans wakes up behind the bar on the floor. He shakes his head as he comes to, the music playing.

"God damn," he says shaking his head and standing up, steadying himself on the bar. He blinks as hanging lights move about in the dimly lit bar.

As he comes around the bar movement catches his eye, "Whose there?" he asks as he grabs the back of a chair, ready to use it as a makeshift weapon.

A *thud* behind him and he turns to see the womanly creature known (not to him) as "Apex 1" crouched on the bar. He turns with a start, and takes a deep breath.

"Nice outfit," says the man as he looks her up and down, "you got a killer body lady..."

She just sits there watching him.

He tilts his head, "you...are a person right? Been out here by yourself lady? Listen...I have no idea how I...*GAAHK*"

He is stabbed instantly through the chest by Apex 1's tail and then left to drop on the floor without her making a sound or any sign of concern. It turns its head towards the jukebox and with a quick leap stabs it too with its tail. It turns and walks over to the corpse on the ground, looking down at the open wound. It reaches down and rips his ribcage apart revealing a heart and lungs covered in white pulsating lumps. With a *hisss* it spits up acid in the chest cavity, rapidly dissolving the man's torso and the white mass.

******

Pulling his pants up the guard for Apex 2 exits the cave and looks around, "So...still down here,"

He fiddles with a walkie in his coat pocket, "Come in main office, this is Private Stans, security has been compromised in sub-lab, subject Apex 2 escaped into facsimile town, dragged me out as well. I need immediate medical examination upon exiting the facsimile town."

"Private," comes a response, "this is Officer Palmer, the exits of the facimile have been closed. Locate and domesticate Apex 2 immediately."

"I'm sorry sir what?" asks Stans.

"You are on camera," says Palmer, "fucking that alien monster. It should listen to you, domesticating it is your only chance for survival. If you want out, you will need to get it to follow you, protect you, and convince it to reenter a holding facility located at the rock gate. Understood?"

Stans is pale, "I...sir...I don't understand."

"As this is a unique opportunity," says Palmer, "the creature has imprinted on you as a...mate. The next phase of the experiment is underway. This is a survival test, you and four other individuals...sorry...three other individuals are in the vault. There are infected and wild animals loose in there as well...also...Stans, Apex 1 and Apex 3 are also down there. For what its worth Stans I personally would have preferred controlled tests with Apex 2, but it looks like someone in a high position wants a battle royal to see who can make it. Your part is the same though, get Apex 3 to follow you rock gate, into a container, and we will get you out of there immediately."

"With all due respect," says Stans, "that's fucking stupid. Why the fuck..."

"Just fucking do it," comes back Palmer, "the fact you got sucked off by an alien demon and that you aren't dead right now or being court martialed is your fucking motivation to not fucking argue this. As far as the lab is concerned you are fucking expendable right now."

"Got it," says Stans.

******

An old wooden radio shed out in the middle of the desert, inside on a bench a middle aged man in a cowboy hat stirs and comes to. With one eye and a raised brow he looks about himself. He stands without a word and stretches, opening up the door slowly he looks back and forth and out across the expanse at the town.

"A vault," he whispers, "so those bastards plan to use me in some sick experiment. Well I was trying to get down here anyway."

He takes a step out and looks up and down the expanse as far as he can see while thinking, "So, should be devoid of people, plenty of supplies, hidden cameras, likely stealth drones as well, big fake sky, a gate on either end, at least seven hidden escapes, a bunch of bullshit to distract you like a golf course, bars, arcade, synthetic brothel...wishful thinking perhaps, but that last vault had one...then again it wasn't empty. And..."

He narrows his eyes as he sees something stirring under a car in a parking lot across the distance, "and infected, well shit, makes getting to that lab all the more interesting."

He looks up at the artificial sun, "that should keep infected in the shadows, don't wanna go for the lab so openly, but it took a shit ton just to get down here."

He brushes off his pants, takes two steps, and a sandy brown facehugger leaps off the side of the shed and gets him in the face knocking him to the ground unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6: Hunted

A scruffy man in t-shirt and jeans makes his way slowly from the motel, peering around corners, there us a gun store across the street, however the clearly artificial nature of the surrounding environment has not escaped his notice. Behind the motel there is a forest like area, but just a short distance away there is a desert like one.

"Why bother mish mashing the environments," he ponders, as he makes his way past a gate that says [Forest Hiking Trail]

"I see," he says aloud, "they wanted one little hiking trail...but whoever designed this..."

He looks up and about, "vault...so this is what they are like huh? But if the government kidnapped me and forced me into a vault...where is everyone else?"

He turns suddenly as a deer pops out of the woods and walks into the parking lot, walking by where he just was on the sidewalk. A curtain by an open window on the first floor flutters as the deer walks by.

"Holy fucking shit!" he screams as something lunges from the window, something very big, black, and cat like. The creature pounces on the deer and using retractable knuckle claws slices the deer's throat open. The man takes off and runs into the motel office, closing an locking the door behind him. He peers out the blinds watching as the creature which he can clearly see now with its long panther like body, sword blade tipped long tail, and oddly human like breasts, is feeding on the deer.

He backs away from the blinds, "I gave that window a wide berth...just in case some jack in the box infected was inside or someone was going to jump me...damn...what the fuck is that thing? That deer though...did they stock this vault with livestock and wildlife?"

His thoughts are cut short as the creature has stopped feeding and he sees a shadow by the blinds, the beast just that quickly leapt across the parking lot and is outside the door. He tucks down trying not to be seen, after all, it just ate, perhaps it will leave when it gets bored.

A strange humming comes from just on the other side of the office door, a very human, womanly sound.

"What the hell?" he says aloud despite himself, followed immediately by a *snarl* from the other side of the door and the door being torn off its hinges via those knuckle blades and thrown aside outside the office. The creature is partially standing up, giving the man a full view of its alien form.

"fuck!" screams the man as he tries to climb the desk and go for the window.

His escape attempt is cut short as the creature is on him and throws him to the floor with one swipe, leaving his shirt torn and three cuts across his chest. Any beauty he might have seen in its face is gone as it curls its lips and bares its fangs snarling at him. He feels a tugging at his pants, the creature is grabbing his belt and tugging at him. It stops as they both hear a very loud *shriek* coming from somewhere else in the town. The creature turns its head even as it is still holding onto his belt. He reaches for the first thing he can find, a pencil case that fell off the desk, and smashes it into the side of the creature's head. This only succeeds in apparently pissing it off as it turns, *snarls*, and slashes at him with its blade claws.

He wakes up, he doesn't know how long he was out, but he wakes up to the feeling of his rock hard dick being bounced on with his back on a bed. He smiles until his vision clears and he *screams* as the creature is bouncing ontop of him, his dick embedded in what passes for the beast's pussy as it *snarls* and *hisses* in orgasm. He stops screaming and is wide eyed as the beast stops and covers his mouth with its hand, the blade claws slowly extend, stretching across his field of vision, and slowly retract. It slowly rises off his cock, and back down again. It has a smile on its face as it continues to do this, teasing him to orgasm. He makes a humming purr sound as it speeds up and he shoots his load inside the thing. For a moment after it just sits there, it grinds around a bit, but his cock is now flaccid. It turns towards him and *hisses*, and grinds some more, clearly trying to get the frightened man's cock back up, but fear is greater than libido. After a moment it gives up and leaps out the open window taking the curtains with it and takes off along the side of the motel.

He lies there a moment, his clothes torn off, his lower back and legs sore, clearly the creature had been fucking him for some time. Although it is hard to tell with no clocks and an artificial light source just how long. It is a moment before he can convince his body to sit up, let alone stand. He walks over to the window and looks out, a strange sweet smell comes over him and his cock rises to full attention. His mind is in a daze as he walks naked into the light, up the stairs, and towards a figure standing by the vending machines. It has a body, armored like the beast that had forced its self on him, but more human in shape, darker in color a little, and its lips are a deep red, its head crest not as elongated but split into five points with a braided ponytail in the back sitting between two shoulder blades.

He approaches it like a zombie, his cock aimed at a neon blue phallus poking out of where a clit should be on the creature. As he stands closer the beast *hisses* softly as it puts its claws on his shoulder and back, its neon blue cock opening up and swallowing the man's cock and then slurping back as if only tasting him. The creature gently pushes down on his shoulders forcing him to his knees. The neon blue phallus directly in his face he immediately takes it into his mouth and sucks on it. His head bobbing as the creature's nightmarish claws tap on his head. The creature lets out a loud *HAAAH* as it ejaculates down the man's throat. He bends over as the creature backs up. It smiles down at him and with a flip *cling to overhang* and flip down it is behind him, poised to violate him analy. However, the sound of something climbing up the stairs draws its attention. A group of four infected, attracted by the commotion and hidden in the motel rooms have escaped and found their way up. The infected charge, forcing the creature to roundhouse kick one into the wall, grab a second and spray acid in its "face", stab the third in the chest with its tail and then slice the fourth across the head with its claw. None of this is enough to kill them, forcing the creature into a frenzy of dismembering the infected; which are like ragdolls before it. In the commotion however the man has stood up, wandered down another flight of stairs opposite the battle, wandered onto the hiking trail and passed out by the side of the trail.

The motel is left with four dismembered and dissolving infected corpses as the creature known as "Apex 1" looks around, *shrieks*, and then enters one of the motel rooms, heading into the shower where it actually turns it on and sits down in the shower still as a statue while the water runs over it is glistening carapace.

******

A blond woman makes her way to the street down a tall building, she had contemplated staying inside, but she is getting hungry and had spotted a store not far away from the building. As she opens the main entrance she *screams* as a figure appears.

"Stop right there!" comes the man's demanding voice, "I am Officer Stans of the United Systems Military, what are you doing here?"

"Wh...what?" stammers the woman, "oh thank god, please...I...don't know where here is? I don't know how I got here...or what...that thing was..."

"The infected?" asks Stans,

"No...that...bat...thing,"

"Bat...thing..." whispers Stans while thinking, "shit...this lady saw Apex 3...wait...she doesn't know what it is?"

He radios, "This is Officer Stans, I have an unauthorized civilian in the facsimile, I repeat an unauthorized civilian in the facsimile, over."

"That is Kat Stephens," comes back a voice.

"Yes," says the woman, "that's my name, please what am I doing here? How...the last thing,"

"Kat Stephens," comes a voice Stans knows as Dr. Richards, "registered non-compliance, the crime of refusal to adhere to government orders to evacuate to a vault and instead continue the risk of spreading the infection. This is your prison cell."

"Now see here," says Stans, "Doctor, this vault is over-run with infected. I am part of an exercise in training..."

He eyes the woman watching his words, "a training exercise, I was told there were four others down here with me...I was not told they were civilians."

"Three," comes Dr. Richards, "possibly just you two. Subject Travis O'Donnel was infected and then dispatched by Apex 1, Subject George Michels is currently unconscious lying in the desert zone, he has been compromised...exactly where the facehugger came from that did that is under investigation; there is a chance the vault has been compromised by another experiment I have not been briefed on. You have my apologies...I am being told your standing orders remain, if you can get to the exit you will be let out...it seems your task...Apex 2...isn't exactly loyal to you...it has...ahem...compromised another test subject, one Steven Bochens, who was then attacked and used by Apex 1. Your friend there by the way officer was compromised by Apex 3."

Stans starts to back away from the woman,

"What?" she asks, "what do you mean? That thing? That is this...Apex 3 of yours? I carried me off...did that lick...?"

"Memory loss," comes the voice of Dr. Richards, "unexpected, Miss Kat Stephens...our cameras saw you come to in the back room of Lil Shop 12...that isn't where we put you. You were placed behind the counter there, before you came to, Apex 3 found you...and implanted an egg in your womb."

Kat feels her abdomen instinctively.

"You did appear conscious at the time, although oddly complacent with the event before you redressed, staggered off and passed out in the backroom."

Memories flash in Kat's mind, being naked in the shop, that flying creature between her legs, her moaning in orgasmic ecstasy as its mouth was open impossibly wide, sealing her pussy and something long and thick was squirming around inside her. She remembers the roof, that long sheath covered tentacle-tongue thing, the way the creature acted.

Kat holds her stomach as she throws up on the floor, "I...wouldn't..."

"It is likely," says Dr. Richards, "Apex 3 has the same pheromone ability as Apex 1, this was unforeseen. However, it still stands as this, you will accompany Officer Stans to the exit and we will remove the embryo and you will be free to go."

"Why the fuck would I believe you?" shouts Kat, "you fuckers kidnapped me...put me down here to be raped by some monster...surrounded by infected to boot...you are fucked up..."

She points at Stans, "you stay the fuck away from me to asshole."

She runs, just as Stans is about to pursue Dr. Richards says, "Do not pursue, Apex 3 is heading in your direction. Likely protective of its brood, you are to head to the exit. This experiment has already given us the results we want, the facsimile is going to be repurposed."

"Why even do this?" asks Stans as he heads out, "and weren't there a bunch of infected here too?"

"That is why," says Dr. Richards, "to field test the three strains, give them a larger more real world environment to develop in. They were brutally efficient in killing the infected. Only a handful remain, Apex 2 and Apex 3 especially have been hunting them."

"What about the people down here?" asks Stans

"Criminals," says Dr. Richards, "ignore them, we will send synthetics in to retrieve samples from here on out."

Up in the lab Dr. Richards turns off the radio, "That should do it,"

"A shame," says Officer Palmer, "it really did look like Apex 2 could be trained, however I wander something doctor...where did that other facehugger come from really?"

Dr. Richards has a worried look, "I...thought the military put it there...to perhaps test one of the other strains in the facsimile as well...a blind test..."

******

The middle aged man in the desert comes to and rubs his face, he suddenly jolts and looks about scanning his surroundings, "Okay...something weird is definitely going on down here. Paralyzing face crabs? Is that the experiment they're running?"

He stands and reclaims his cowboy hat from the dust before continuing on his way cautiously towards the town. Unaware of the facehugger now dead on the other side of the shed.


End file.
